


Magic Touch of the Internet

by daysinrussiavictuuri



Series: Library Nerds (Librarian AU) [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Books, Fluff, M/M, Victor is just a nerd, Yuuri is a librarian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 02:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10676250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daysinrussiavictuuri/pseuds/daysinrussiavictuuri
Summary: Victor loses his internet for almost a day. He runs to the library to be comforted by his cute librarian.





	Magic Touch of the Internet

**Author's Note:**

> I was encouraged to continue the Librarian AU into a series ^^ look forward to seeing more fluffy nerdy one shots.
> 
> This one is a bit expanded from a Tumblr prompt I posted earlier. Sorry it's really short.

Viktor clicked the refresh button on his laptop. He tapped an impatient finger over his mouse waiting for the WiFi icon to light up again.

Nothing.

He tried opening the Instagram app on his phone, but it wouldn't connect.

"Makkachin! Why won't this dumb piece of technology work??" Viktor sighed. He wanted to post his latest selfie with librarian boyfriend that they took together at a bookstore, each of them holding up a brand new copy of a book they had been waiting to be released.

Makkachin lifted her head to stare at Viktor, tilting her head in confusion. Of course a poodle wouldn't understand.

Viktor located the router that was set up in his apartment. When he touched it the thing almost felt burning hot and the lights were blinking read. Viktor cursed in Russian and unplugged the thing.

He had to wait for it to cool down since it was usually on all the time. Viktor tried to do other things while praying the internet will work again when he plugs it back in. He sorted his laundry he had been neglecting. He played a bit with Makkachin by giving her belly rubs. He picked up the new book he got with Yuuri during their last "date" hoping it was enough to pass the time. Normally Viktor could spend hours sitting in his favorite armchair reading with Makkachin curled up in his lap.

Three chapters into the book he was bored.

He bookmarked where he stopped and got up to check if the network will work by now. Viktor plugged it back in, waiting for the lights to turn green again. Then he pulled out his phone and tried to open up his IG.

Still nothing.

Viktor nearly threw his phone at the wall.

With a sigh, he checked what day it was on his phone and the time. Viktor smiled and grabbed his keys.

Instead of sitting around and moping all day, Viktor decided it was time to pay a visit to the library.

“Yuuri, it’s terrible, I can’t connect to the internet at home,” Viktor nearly cried as he rushed over to where Yuuri was putting away books. Thank goodness it was Wednesday and Yuuri was on shift. Although if Yuuri wasn’t at the library they could’ve just met up elsewhere.

“Shhh, calm down Viktor. What’s wrong with your internet?” Yuuri asked, trying to quiet down the older man. 

“I don’t know, I called my service provider and they think it might’ve overheated so they said to leave it alone for a bit. But it’s been over an hour and I still can’t connect to Instagram!”

Yuuri rolled his eyes. Viktor reminded him so much of Phichit whenever they had connection issues and his roommate couldn’t update his IG for hours. Phichit felt like his life was dying without his IG and Twitter. Yuuri wasn’t much of a social media user himself, so he always just sat down and read a book until the internet came back. He was glad that his life didn’t revolve around the tiny WiFi icon.

“I’m almost done with my shift, so I can come over and take a look if you want,” Yuuri offered. “Phichit says I have some sort of magic touch whenever it comes to things working again. In the meantime you can use the library WiFi if you need to.”

“Oh. I didn’t know libraries had free internet. I thought the computers here were just looking for books,” Viktor realized.

“Some are, but most of the computers have WiFi capabilities. People are supposed to use it for research or looking up articles, but everyone just uses it for whatever strange things they’re into.”

Yuuri helped him connect to the internet through his phone before finishing up with putting away the rest of the books. After his shift they walked to Viktor’s apartment together. Makkachin greeted them happily, enjoying Yuuri’s company more whenever he visited.

Viktor frowned when his network connection cut out as soon as they stepped into the apartment. He showed Yuuri the router for his internet. Everything was green lit and appeared to be fine. Yuuri touched the surface and it didn’t feel too hot. He fiddled with it as Viktor started to play with Makkachin and tried not to stare at Yuuri while the man was concentrating.

A minute later the internet connection was back up without a problem.

“How did you do that?” Viktor gasped as he saw he could connect to Instagram again from his couch.

“I guess I just have a magic touch,” Yuuri shrugged. 

Viktor tackled him into a hug.


End file.
